


Since Yesterday

by castielhummelstilinski



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhummelstilinski/pseuds/castielhummelstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few chance encounters in New York lead to Kurt and Sebastian becoming reluctant friends. Slowly their friendship begins to shift. It's about to change into something more when Adam returns from England. Sebastian assumes the worst and makes a rash decision. Has he ruined everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurtbastian Bigbang 2013. 
> 
> Special thanks to my sister for listening to my ideas and yelling at me to write. Title from Everything Has Changed-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran. Song at the end of the fic is You and Me-Lifehouse.

Enough was enough.

It had been two weeks now since Adam went back to England and Rachel decided that two weeks was more than enough time.  She missed non-mopey Kurt.  When Blaine cheated he was in a funk for months, understandable, but this was an entirely different situation.  Then ending of Kurt and Adam was not messy.  There was no crushing sadness, no angry/hurt tears.  It was amicable, although neither boy really wanted it to end.

After Adam graduated from NYADA they knew their time was limited.  His student visa expired less than two weeks after graduation and they knew he would have to go back to England, at least for a bit.  There was no telling how long it would take to get a more permanent visa.  They talked about staying together but ultimately they both knew, Kurt especially, how difficult long distance relationships were.

Although he wouldn’t say it Rachel knew Kurt was thinking about Blaine.  If Blaine cheated after only two weeks and a 500 mile difference, then Adam would surely do the same.  3,500 was a lot of miles and it would be months between visits, if that.  Adam was different and Kurt probably knew that deep down but his heart was already scarred.  So they made the best of the time they had.

They said their tearful goodbyes at the airport and when Kurt came home he went to his room, shut the curtain, crawled in bed and that was it.  With school over and his new Vogue internship starting in 3 weeks, Kurt’s routine for the past 14 days had been the same.  Sleep past noon, barely leave his room, and basically ignore any attempt at socialization.  Rachel decided the time for that was over.

“No more pouting Kurt!” Rachel declared in a sing-song voice.  She opened up his divider curtain letting in some much needed sunlight. She clapped her hands “Up up up! I know you’re awake Kurt, it’s after noon time to start the day.”

“Rachel, please” Kurt groaned from under the covers.  He felt the bed dip as she sat down.

“I know you miss him” she said softly “but you ended on good terms. He wouldn’t want you sulking around the loft for weeks on end.  So” she said firmly “it’s time to get up and get out of this room, out of this loft and socialize.” She reached for the covers trying to pull them down “We are in the best city in the world, Kurt.  You have no school and for another week, no work, to worry about.  You can’t let this opportunity pass you by!”

Kurt struggled to keep the covers up but when Rachel was on a mission there was no stopping her. Finally he let go. “There he is!” she said cheerfully, she patted his cheek “Now get up.”

“And do what?” he asked.

“Get ready because we are going to a party!” she smiled brightly as if it was the best news in the world.

Kurt rolled his eyes “Really, Rachel? You think a NYADA party is what I need right now.  Everyone constantly asking about Adam, telling me they’re sorry he left, is what I need right now?  I don’t think so.” He lay back down and attempted to cover himself with the blanket but Rachel was quicker.  She grabbed the blanket off the bed and threw it across the room.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid, Kurt? Of course it’s not a NYADA party.  I promise you won’t know anyone.  We can go, mingle with the people.  Maybe we’ll meet some new friends or at the very least you can judge everyone’s outfits.” She nudged him playfully “You like that right?”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile “Well yeah…” he eyed her suspiciously “Whose party is it? Everyone you know is at NYADA, unless…” the realization dawned on him “Santana.”

Rachel smiled “Santana met some new people at work who go to Columbia, real scholarly types.  It’ll be a different crowd, an entirely different scene.  I promise it will be fun Kurt. Just please get out of bed.”

Kurt wasn’t sure how fun a Columbia party would be, although knowing Santana she wouldn’t associate with boring people.  If anything it would be a room full of preppy people and they really did have the worst style.  Rachel was right Adam wouldn’t want Kurt to sulk in his room the rest of the summer.  They ended as friends; there was no reason to shut himself off from life.

Kurt sat up and hugged Rachel “Ok, let’s go. Thanks Rach, I love you.”

Rachel squeezed Kurt a little harder “I love you too, Kurt.”

 

 

“Will his Royal Highness please hurry the fuck up!” Santana yelled from living room.  She was sitting on the sofa, dressed and ready to go. “There’s ‘fashionably’ late then there’s straight up ‘everyone else is already drunk or gone for the night’ late and I’d rather not be the latter!”

“Santana, please just give him some time.  He’s been in the loft for the last 14 days, he just wants to be perfect” Rachel said trying to keep the peace.

“Stop being dramatic!” Kurt yelled from the bathroom.  He was putting the finishing touches on his hair. “It’s only 10:30, it’s the summer, and these parties go all night. We’ll be fine.” Kurt took one last look at in the mirror. “Ready as I’ll ever be” he said to himself.  Whether he had fun tonight remained to be seen, at the very least he knew he looked good, and after spending the last two weeks in sweatpants he was counting this evening as a win.

He found Santana standing with the door open tapping her foot impatiently “Thank god” she grumbled when she saw him.  She walked out the door “Let’s go!”

Rachel got up and smiled at the sight of her best friend, it was really nice to see him out of sweatpants. She hugged him, careful to not mess up his outfit “You look fantastic, Kurt. I’m so happy you decided to do this.”

Kurt squeezed her hand “Me too.  You look great, Rachel. We better go before Santana decides to ditch us.”

 

 

As predicted Santana’s fears of the party being over by the time they got there were unfounded.

“See Santana” Kurt said smugly gesturing to the crowded room “We’re right on time.”

“You got lucky, Hummel” she replied with a smile.  Her smile brightened when she spotted her friend Libby “Now watch me get lucky” she said with a laugh.  Santana went to join her friend but before she left she gave Kurt a quick hug “Have fun” she said sincerely.

“I’ll be sure to have fun too!” Rachel yelled out with a huff.  She folded her arms “So rude. She invites us to this party then completely ditches us.”

Kurt laughed “What else did you expect?” He grabbed her hand and walked towards the drink station “Come on, we don’t need her to have fun.”

Rachel and Kurt mingled for awhile before Rachel found a piano major from Julliard to flirt with. Normally he would point out her own rudeness at ditching him but the guy was cute and a piano major, so he let it go.  But Rachel would manage to find the only other performing arts major at this party, he thought bitterly.

Kurt grew weary of making small talk with strangers.  He sat on the couch; the living room was packed with people, he was lucky to find an open cushion.  Given the diverse crowd in the room he was more than happy to drop the small talk and people watch.

He didn’t understand how such a smart group of people could have such bad style.  Does one really need to sacrifice fashion for education, thought Kurt.  One girl particular stood out to him. She was wearing a tragic print dress and Kurt wasn’t even sure what was going on with her hair.  He was so absorbed in giving this girl a mental make over that he didn’t see when someone new sat next to him.

“Let me guess. You’re giving the walking wall paper over there a mental make over?”

Kurt froze.  All thoughts of what hair color best suited this girls skin tone were instantly evaporated.  He knew that voice but it couldn’t be. Not here.  Slowly he turned and was confronted with that familiar smirk.  The one that made him want to throw things.  The one he never in a million years wanted to see again.

“What the fuck?!” Kurt said in disbelief.

Sebastian laughed “Wow, Kurt. New York sure changed you.”

Kurt shook his head “No seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Didn’t your father ever teach you manners, Kurt? What happened to hello? Nice to see you Sebastian?”  Sebastian said in mock sincerity.  He was having way too much fun with this.

Kurt rolled his eyes “Hello, Sebastian. It’s been ages, how are you?” he asked sarcastically “Why the hell are you in New York and what possessed you to sit next to me?” he added.

Sebastian laughed “Your reaction is why I had to come over, I mean your face when you first saw me…priceless.  And since you asked so nicely, I’m studying at Columbia and I’m here with my friend and fellow classmate Jared.  So clearly I belong here.  Now the question is what are you, a NYADA charity case, doing here?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow “Charity case?”

“Yeah, I heard how you begged your way into that low rent school.”

Kurt waved him off “I’m not even going to get into how off base you are.  If you must know I came with Santana” he pointed her out by the kitchen “the girl she’s currently attached to is a friend, she’s the one who invited us.  Rachel is here too by the way” he said pointing to the other side of the room.

Sebastian shook his head “Great it’s a regular Lima reunion.  I should tell Jared to be careful who he befriends.”  He stood up and turned to Kurt. “Well it’s been fun but I don’t want to give a bad impression to my new classmates.  Associating with one Lima loser is enough for the night.  I think I’ll leave before the future off-off-Broadway star and Lima’s ghetto queen spot me.”

He turned and walked towards to the door without a second glance.

Kurt was dumbfounded.  Did that really just happen?  Was he just talking to Sebastian Smythe in New York City? One thing is for sure, thought Kurt, I am never coming to a party with Santana again.

 

 

It had been a couple weeks since Kurt’s run in with Sebastian.  Although he was trying to forget everything about the encounter and vowed never to go to a party with Santana again, the night was a success. He had fun (mostly) and most importantly he had retired his sweatpants.  Rachel was right he couldn’t spend the summer locked away.  He was young and in the best city in the world this was the time to live.

Kurt, Rachel and Santana went out regularly to a variety of clubs; they were after all a diverse group. Santana was spending more time with Libby, Kurt liked her but he avoided her as much as possible.  She was the reason they went to that Columbia party.  Kurt didn’t know if there was a connection between her and Sebastian, and he really didn’t want to find out.

Santana had spent the whole day with Libby and called Rachel to let her know she was spending the night with her too. Rachel was disheartened with the news.  Santana had promised to accompany her to a party at Jordan’s apartment.  Now she had to convince Kurt to go with her.  He had a strict ‘no parties with Libby’ rule because of the whole Sebastian thing, and once he realized she met Jordan at the same party he would probably make it a ‘no parties with Libby or Jordan’ rule.  Maybe she wouldn’t tell him.

Rachel found him at the dining table going over Vogue.com work. “Hey Kurt” she said casually as she took a seat next to him “You busy?”

Kurt gave her a questioning look “Technically no, this isn’t due until the end of the week. Why do you ask?” He knew she was up to something.

“Well, Santana just called to say she wasn’t coming home. I guess her and Libby are having too much fun together. But you see she was supposed to come to a party with me tonight…”

Kurt sat up.  She was definitely up to something “Ok.”

“Well I was thinking maybe you could come with me instead?” She reached for his hand “Please?” she begged.

“What’s wrong with this party?  This is the first I’m hearing about it and now you’re practically begging me.  Why would I say no in the first place?”

“So you’ll go?” she asked excitedly ignoring his question.

Kurt laughed “Well not now.  Something is clearly up and unless you tell me the whole story about this mysterious party that you two were planning on going to tonight, without me I might add, I’m not going anywhere.”

 Rachel sighed “Fine, but you’re not going to like it. Please remember that I love you and you are my best friend.  So the party we were supposed to go to tonight, before she completely bailed on me, even though she knew how important tonight was,  but I guess hooking up is more important to her than helping out a friend.  And roommate.  I mean we let her live here.  She’s so rude….”

“Rachel!” Kurt interrupted “Yes Santana is rude just get to the point, please.”

“Sorry” she cleared her throat “As I was saying our ungrateful roommate was supposed to come out with me tonight.  The reason I didn’t mention it to you earlier was because I knew you wanted to catch up on work this weekend and I didn’t want to give you a reason to go out. Also” she said lowering her voice “it’s a party at Jordan’s apartment.”

“I’m sorry did you say Jordan?” Kurt asked “As in Jordan that Julliard piano major that you met at the Columbia party? The same party where I was tortured for half an hour by Sebastian Smythe?  That Jordan?”

“Yes.”

Kurt laughed, “Yeah not a chance.”

“Please!” Rachel cried “I really like Jordan.  We’ve been texting and messaging each other since the party, but we haven’t had the chance to meet up.  Until tonight.  Kurt, please.  I really like him but I can’t go all the way to the Upper East Side alone, you have to come with me” she pleaded.

“Upper East Side?” His interest was piqued.  Jordan went to Julliard and lived in an apartment in the most prestigious part of Manhattan.  He probably lived in an amazing apartment, which his family owned of course.  He was tempted.  Plus he had been noticing Rachel’s constant texting.  And how happy she’d been lately.

“Yes” Rachel said excitedly “you know you want to see where he lives.  I know you’re scared Sebastian will be there but it’s going to be filled with Julliard students, does that really sound like Sebastian’s scene?”

“No, but then we, a couple of NYADA students were at a Columbia party.  Not to mention that’s where you met Jordan in the first place” he argued.

“Yes, ok” she relented “but he won’t be there, Kurt.  And if by some weird coincidence he is there, I give you permission to leave without me.”

Kurt laughed. He would argue with the absurdity of her ‘giving him permission’ but he knew it would be a lost cause. “Fine. I’ll go.” Despite Rachel’s insistence that Sebastian wouldn’t set foot in a party filled with dramatic artsy types he couldn’t help but worry that he was headed for trouble.  But she was his best friend and this is what friends do.  Plus he really wanted to see that apartment.

 

 

On the train ride to Manhattan Rachel went on about how much she liked Jordan and how fun tonight was going to be.  Kurt, meanwhile, remained apprehensive about the evening but he knew he made the right decision, especially when they got to Jordan’s building.  It was beautiful; Kurt could barely contain his excitement at the presence of an actual doorman.  On the elevator ride up Kurt knew that calling this an ‘apartment’ was understatement, they were headed to a penthouse.

They were greeted at the door by Jordan who looked thrilled to see Rachel.  He welcomed them inside and gave them a quick tour of the lower level, the upper was off limits for the party but promised to invite them over for brunch soon to give them a proper tour.  Kurt happily agreed.

Kurt stayed with Rachel and Jordan for awhile before excusing himself.  The party was picking up and he told them he wanted to mingle, really though he wanted to give them space.  Rachel smiled and mouthed thank you.

Kurt got a drink, from the gorgeous kitchen that he desperately wanted to explore more, and made small talk with various attendees.  Most were nice, some a bit pretentious, but that was to be expected. He was in the middle of a friendly debate with one (hot) guy in particular about the merits of musical theatre when a tall, thin guy walked in between them.

“Ladies, please.  Let’s end this pointless and boring discussion, you’re both wrong.” Sebastian turned to face an appalled looking Kurt “Hi” he said cheerfully.

The guy Kurt was talking to tapped Sebastian on the shoulder “Ummm… excuse me you can’t just interrupt us like that, we were having a discussion.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he turned around “I can and I did.  Really no one cares what you two social rejects were talking about, just go” he said harshly.

The guy looked over at Kurt, unsure what he should do.  Kurt just looked down and shook his head. There was no fighting Sebastian, plus he had ruined the moment they were having.  The guy shrugged “Whatever” he muttered and walked away.

“What the fuck was that?” Kurt asked exasperated “I was enjoying that, not to mention your rudeness.” He looked up to see a grinning, or rather a smirking Sebastian “And you don’t care do you?”

Sebastian shook his head “Nope” he said playfully “It was fun.”

“Yeah for you maybe, but I just lost my best shot of the night.”

“That guy?” Sebastian laughed “Why am I not surprised.  There are plenty of other singing and dancing freaks in the sea tonight, if I can have 3 hook ups so far I’m sure you can manage one.”

Kurt looked disgusted “One, I don’t even want to know.  And two why are you stalking me again? Seriously it’s like the Lima Bean all over.  Do I have to avoid the entire Upper East and West Side? I mean what are you even doing here?”

“One, your virgin ears couldn’t handle my stories.  And two, you’re the one stalking me. You were the one at an Ivy League party despite going to the community college of performing arts schools.  And this is my best friend’s place, so they question is why the hell are you here?” Sebastian challenged.

Kurt’s mouth dropped open in shock “Jordan is your best friend?!”

Sebastian burst out laughing “Oh god I forgot about that queen, god no.  I can’t stand the kid; I was talking about Jared, his brother.  We go to school together.  And now he owes me $100.”

Kurt took a deep breath to calm his racing heart “Oh thank god. Wait. Why does Jared owe you $100?”

“I bet Jared that his brother was secretly gay, I was planning on seducing him tonight but you saved me the trouble so thanks for that.” Sebastian punched him playfully on the shoulder, he was still laughing.

Kurt hit him back a bit harder “Wrong. I came with Rachel, she’s here with Jordan.  They met at our last fun encounter and have been talking since.”

“Even better. He’ll be so sick of her by the end of the night he’ll run right to me” he said gesturing to his crotch.

Kurt laughed beside himself “Whatever. Once again it’s been lovely” he said sarcastically “but I have to go.” He walked away without a backward glance to find Rachel.  Hopefully she was closing the deal because he couldn’t stay another minute.  Given the fact that he hadn’t heard from her since he left them alone, he doubted she would mind him leaving early.

He found Rachel and gave her the quick rundown of what happened, adding “We’ll talk more about it later.” He said his goodbyes and made his way to the front door.

He was about to leave when he heard Sebastian call out “Until next time, Kurt!”  Kurt just shook his head and flipped him off.  He really hoped not.

 

 

There was a next time and it came a lot sooner that Kurt would have liked.

Kurt worked at Vogue.com every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Before NYADA he worked there every day but once he started school he had to cut back and now he just worked a few hours a week. He thought about picking up more hours during the summer but ultimately decided he wanted a little vacation time during summer break.  He was usually home by 5pm but not this Wednesday.  It was almost 5:30 and he was just leaving the office.  He was happy to stay late and help out but after seeing the amount of people on the street he was beginning to regret his decision.  He had grown accustomed to sitting alone on the train but now it looked as though he would be lucky to get a seat at all.

Kurt groaned when he saw the amount of people on the platform.  He casually made his way towards the front of the crowd, the quicker he got on the train the better.  When the train arrived he waited for a few people to exit then pushed his way through with the rest of the crowd.  He sighed, the car was full.

Kurt hated standing, you’d think with the dance classes he took at NYADA he would have better balance but alas.  He found a less crowded area to stand and was reaching for the overhead bar when the person seated next to him looked up. He gazed out the window “Fuck!” he grabbed his bag and raced toward the closing doors, barely making it out in time.

“Thank god” Kurt wasted no time in taking the open seat.  Normally he was wary of whom he sat next to but today he really didn’t care.  He had a seat and that’s all the mattered.

“You know it’s rude to sit next to someone without asking first.”

A chill ran through Kurt. No. This was not happening.  He turned his head to the right to see Sebastian smirking at him, clearly he was enjoying this.

“What the fuck?!”

“Now Kurt is that anyway to greet an old friend?” Sebastian asked amused.

Kurt shook his head “No, this doesn’t make sense. Seriously Sebastian, what are you doing on the subway? I assumed you owned some tacky expensive car or I don’t know, had a driver.”

“A driver Kurt?” Sebastian laughed “Who do you think I am? Of course I own a car but I don’t usually drive in the city that’s just stupid. I take a cab.”

Kurt scoffed “Of course. I reiterate, then why are you on the subway?”

“I’m getting to that.  As I was saying I usually take a cab but on Wednesdays I have dinner with my father, he lives in Brooklyn.”

“Brooklyn? Really?”  Kurt never gave Sebastian’s family a second thought, but if asked he would have assumed they lived on the Upper East Side.

“Do you want to hear my story or not?” Sebastian asked amused.

Kurt hated to admit it but he really did “Yes. Sorry please continue.”

“My father owns a brownstone in Brooklyn Heights, far from your sad little loft in Bushwick.” Kurt was ready to interrupt again, how he knew where he lived was a mystery, but the look Sebastian gave stopped him. “I take the subway because it’s easier” he shrugged “I have an internship at a law firm by campus and by the time I get off work its right at the start of rush hour. And trust me there is nothing worse than being stuck in traffic with a chatty cab driver. Yeah there are a lot of people on the subway but they mostly keep to themselves, plus it gives me quality people watching time.”

“Makes sense” said Kurt.  He was a little surprised that Sebastian shared his fondness of people watching “Guess it’s just my luck that I would be seated next to you.”

Sebastian laughed “Hey it could be worse; you could be seated next to that guy.” Sebastian pointed at the guy seated by the doors, facing the aisle.  He was wearing a black velvet cape and perched on his shoulder was a stuffed raven.  He seemed to be in the middle of heated argument with the dead bird.

Kurt stifled a laugh “He could be rehearsing for a play; this is New York after all.”

“Yeah I doubt that. I see him every week. Always with that bird, whose name is Carl by the way, sometimes with other animals. Guy’s a freak.”

Kurt couldn’t hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing “Carl” he whispered through laughs “what kind of name is that?”

Sebastian laughed “I don’t know what kind of name should a stuffed raven have?”

Kurt was still laughing “Not Carl” he wiped the tears from his eyes. His stomach hurt from laughing “I guess you’re right it could definitely be worse. I could be meditating between a guy and a dead bird. Or that girl.” Kurt pointed to a woman reading.

Sebastian looked over at the girl “What’s wrong with her? She looks relatively normal, happy actually.”

Kurt snickered “I’ll say. Look what she’s reading.”

Sebastian looked again, this time paying attention to what she was reading.  He instantly recognized the black cover with silver writing “Oh god” he was horrified “in public, really?”

“Right? It’s just tacky.  Although I am a little surprised, I thought the King of 20 minute relationships wouldn’t be so horrified over a little smut.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes “Please there is a big difference between an innocent bathroom hookup and reading _that_ on a crowded train next to an old lady, across from bird guy.”

Kurt and Sebastian spent the remainder of the train ride talking about the passengers around them. Laughing at the more eccentric riders, making up stories for the strangers sitting together.  It was fun.

Kurt tapped Sebastian on the shoulder getting his attention “Look there goes our caped friend.”

Sebastian turned and smiled “You know I was just thinking how bad it is that I know the birds name but not his?”

Kurt laughed “Pretty bad.”

“Ummm…”Sebastian started awkwardly “So the next stop is mine. How many do you have?”

“About 5.”

“Figures” Sebastian said jokingly.

“Well we can’t all live on Pierrepont” deadpanned Kurt.

Sebastian grinned “Not quite.”

Kurt debated what he was going to say next. “I’m probably going to regret this” he said slowly “but I had fun today.”

“Really, now?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow amused.

“Don’t flatter yourself.  I usually sit alone and was dreading the ride today, but it turned out alright. So thank you.”

“You normally sit alone? I’m surprised.  I know your frilly outfits to be on the wild side but nothing I’ve seen is worse than a cape and dead bird.” Sebastian said feigning confusion, he smiled at Kurt.

“And there it is” Kurt rolled his eyes “firstly, everything I wear is tasteful, thank you very much.  And secondly I’m usually home at this hour.  I get off at 3 but stayed later to help out.”

“Oh” Sebastian said surprising both himself and Kurt with how disappointed he sounded “I kinda thought since you had fun this would become a regular thing.  I mean 45 minutes is pretty much the max time I can spend around you…” he trailed off slightly uncomfortable (and surprised) at what he was saying.

Kurt shifted in his seat “Well as lovely as that offer was I’m afraid this was a onetime thing” he took a deep breath certain he would live to regret what he was about to do “But if you want you can have my number.  Maybe text me if you learn cape guy’s name or something” Kurt shrugged unsure of what he just did.

Sebastian looked surprised “You know Kurt if you wanted my phone number you could have just asked” he said replacing his look of surprise with his signature smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes “You know what, forget I said anything.” Kurt turned away slightly embarrassed by the exchange. He was watching the other passengers berating himself for his foolish act when he felt his phone buzz.

He fished the phone from his pocket, expecting it to be a text from Rachel wondering where he was, instead it was from a number he didn’t recognize.

_Did I hurt your delicate feelings?_

“What the fuck?” he turned to face Sebastian who was smiling “How and when did you get my number?”

Sebastian turned his back to Kurt to type out his reply.  Kurt smacked him on the arm “I’m sitting right here you could just tell me.”  Sebastian held up a finger to quiet him.  A second later Kurt’s phone buzzed.

_I got if from Jordan after you left on Saturday._

“Ok and why would you even want my number? We talked for like 10 minutes at each party.  And don’t text your response.” Kurt added but it was too late, Sebastian was back on his phone.

“You are so dumb” Kurt muttered, grateful Sebastian’s back was to him and couldn’t see the smile on his face. Buzz.

_I planned to torture you with random text, just haven’t had the chance._

Kurt laughed “You’re such a child” he saved Sebastian’s number in his phone.  One action he never expected to do.

The train was slowing down as it approached Sebastian’s stop. “Well” said Sebastian awkwardly breaking the silence “I think I liked this better than listening to Cape Guy’s arguments with Carl.”

“I don’t know that sounds pretty fun too” Kurt laughed “who knows maybe I’ll have to stay late on a Wednesday again.”

“Yeah maybe” the train stopped and Sebastian gathered his things and stood up.  He moved past Kurt to the aisle. He shook his head and laughed “Bye Kurt, it was fun.” He waved and walked towards the exit.

“Bye Sebastian.”

Their previous encounters had ended with jokes and a general ‘I’d rather not see you again vibe’ but today was different.  Neither felt comfortable with a simple ‘goodbye’ but then a ‘let’s never do this again’ wasn’t right either.  A simple train ride had moved Kurt and Sebastian from ‘enemy’ territory to a weird ‘friendish’ place.

Kurt took out his phone and scrolled down his newest contact

**_Sebastian_ **

It was surreal to see his name there.  Kurt doubted he would ever feel the urge to randomly text Sebastian but then he never intended to have his number in the first place.

The next day Kurt was out running errands, and everywhere he went he saw someone worth texting Sebastian about.  But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  On Friday he was riding the subway home, this time paying less attention to his book and more attention to the people around him.  He tried making up stories about the people sitting next to each other but realized it wasn’t as fun alone.  Then a woman in what looked like a wedding dress came on board.  She looked sad and he knew her story was too but Kurt couldn’t help but think of the mean and crude jokes Sebastian would be making at her expense.  He managed to take a picture of her and had the text ready to go, but he couldn’t press send.

Kurt sighed.  He deleted the text and picture. Their ride had proven that they could in fact tolerate each other for more than ten minutes, but initializing contact with him was something else entirely.

The following Wednesday Kurt was at home, catching up on his reality TV shows when he received a text. He grabbed his phone off the table and saw that it was picture text from Sebastian, he opened it and burst out laughing.

It was a picture of Cape Guy, Carl the raven on his shoulder, but this time he was joined by a stuffed cat on his lap. The caption read “The cat’s name is Stacy. No word yet on his name.”

They texted for the rest of Sebastian’s ride home.

 

 

Sebastian’s text about Stacy was the beginning of their picture text relationship.  If they saw someone outrageous on the street or on the subway they would text a picture, make a few jokes and that would be the end of it.  Sometimes one would make a random comment that only really made sense if you were there, yet somehow they would get it.  Never did they text “how was your day?” “Man, work was crazy!” or “Do you want to hang out?” They didn’t inquire about each other’s life.  They weren’t friends, not really. They were texting buddies and that’s how they liked it.

It had been two and a half months since Adam went to home to England and Kurt was finally ready to go out.  Sure he had gone to a few parties with Rachel and Santana, even went to a few clubs with them, but tonight was about him.

Kurt and Adam didn’t go out much to dance clubs, usually preferring the laidback atmosphere of Callbacks, but when they did they went to IBT’s. IBT’s was a dance club in SoHo, good music, lax bartenders (he knew his Chaz Dollsworth ID was crap but they always took it), drag queen performances most nights, just a really fun vibe.  And tonight Kurt was ready to go back.  Not alone though, Rachel was coming with him (he was ready but not that ready). They tried asking Santana if she wanted to come but she just laughed in their face which they took as a no.

Rachel tried convincing Kurt to invite Sebastian out “Don’t be silly, Kurt.  You two are friends, I’m sure he would love to go out!”

Kurt tried explaining that they weren’t _friends_ not really, but she didn’t get it. “Of course you’re friends Kurt, you two talk daily.”

He was going to kill Jordan.  In addition to giving Sebastian his number (who does that?!) he told her about his new texting buddy (how he knew that he didn’t want to know).  Kurt had no intention of telling Rachel about his weird friendship with Sebastian, because he knew it would go just like this.  For some reason she thought it was so cute that former enemies had become friends.  She constantly asked how he was “I don’t know Rachel, I didn’t ask and I’m not going to” what he was doing “How on earth should I know?” and if he was going to invite him out “Yeah right.”

Tonight was no different.  The entire time he was getting ready she bugged him about inviting Sebastian out, she finally dropped it when he yelled at her “Rachel, please! For the last time I am not inviting Sebastian out, we’re barely friends.  The most time we’ve spent together was a train ride home, and that was on accident! Just don’t ask me about it again, ok.  We’re talking more so maybe next time ok?!”

His promise of next time seemed to appease her and she finally dropped it.  Although he swore he heard her mutter something about “both being too stubborn to admit it.”

When Kurt and Rachel finally arrived at IBT’s they found it in full swing.  Inside was a sea of people dancing to the blaring music.  Rachel tried dragging him onto the dance floor the second they got in but he needed a little something first. “Let’s go to the bar!” he yelled over the music.

She looked at him in surprise.  Right, she didn’t know about his fake ID.  He smiled “I’ll tell you the story later, come on.” She nodded happily and followed him to the bar.  It was crowded with people pushing their way to the counter “Wait here and I’ll get us something. Don’t wander” this was a big place and he didn’t want to lose her.  He was sure she would get in trouble left to her own devices.

He was trying to flag down the bartender when he received a text.  He took his phone from his pocket expecting a “What’s taking so long?” text from Rachel; she really didn’t know what it was like at a club like this.  Instead he was surprised to see it was a picture text from Sebastian, he almost dropped his phone in shock.  It was a picture of Rachel.

_Your hag looks lost, you should probably hurry ;)_

Kurt looked around the club when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sebastian standing behind him.

Sebastian smiled “I’m shocked Kurt, just shocked that you of all people would have a fake ID. So scandalous.”

“You don’t remember?” Kurt asked laughing “I got it from you.”

Sebastian looked shocked and was about to ask what the hell he was talking about but Kurt stopped him, he finally had the bartender’s attention. “Hold that thought” he told Sebastian, pleased that he was making him wait.  Kurt ordered the drinks and patiently waited for them, ignoring Sebastian’s pleas to tell him the story.  Kurt got his drinks and headed away from the bar to a less crowded area, Sebastian following.

“So you really don’t remember?” Kurt asked when they were out of the crowd.

“I think I would remember getting you a fake ID” Sebastian said sarcastically.

Kurt laughed “Obviously not.  It was the first night we met.  You got an ID for me and Blaine so we could all go to Scandals.” Kurt felt a twinge of pain talking about that night. Back when he loved Blaine. When he hated Sebastian.

Slowly realization colored Sebastian’s face “Oh my god. That cheap ass ID actually works?” he said laughing.

Kurt laughed “I doubt a place like this really cares” he shrugged. “So what did Rachel say to get you here?”

Sebastian looked confused “Ummm…nothing?”

Kurt looked unconvinced “Rachel didn’t text you about coming here tonight?”

“Ummm no.  You didn’t give that hobbit my number did you cause if you did I may need to rethink our budding friendship.”

Kurt hit him on the arm “Stop. She’s not a hobbit.  It’s just Rachel was bugging me all night about inviting you, and since you’re here I just assumed she did.”

“You didn’t want me here?” Sebastian asked feigning heartache “After all we’ve been through these past two weeks, Kurt how could you?”

Kurt laughed “You are so dumb” he said smiling “Let me guess you come here all the time and once again the universe is throwing us together?”

Sebastian smiled “Pretty much. Kinda surprised to see you here though, I didn’t think this was your scene.”

“You’re right actually” he said nodding “it’s not my scene. Me and Adam, my ex” he added when Sebastian looked at him questioningly “we usually went to this laid back coffee bar by school but sometimes a dance club is what you need.” His phone buzzed and this time he was sure it was Rachel. “I better get back. Are you here with anyone or…” he trailed off.

“Flying solo tonight, although I don’t plan on leaving alone” he winked.

“Of course” he laughed “well you’re welcome to join us if you like.”

“Well” Sebastian hesitated “as fun as that sounds I’m too sober to be around the wonder twins. Catch you later Kurt” he said departing into the crowd with a wave.

“See ya” Kurt muttered laughing to himself.  Kurt found Rachel waiting where he left her. “Finally!” she yelled over the music “I thought you ditched me for some guy.”

Kurt handed her a Malibu Barbie, a nice fruity pineapple cocktail he knew she would like.  He preferred the Long Island Ice Tea’s, barely taste the alcohol but boy did they pack a powerful punch. “Hardly, the only guy I saw was Sebastian.”

Rachel lit up “He’s here?! Please tell me you invited him?”

Kurt laughed “You know I didn’t. Actually I accused you of going behind my back and inviting him.”

“See Kurt, this just means you’re meant to be friends” she said laughing “Where is he?” she asked looking around the club.

Kurt shrugged “I don’t know. He said he wasn’t drunk enough for the ‘Wonder Twins’ and then he left. Given our track record I’m sure I’ll see him later.”

Kurt and Rachel wandered around the club finishing their drinks. When they were done they went out of the dance floor.  Sure enough within three songs Sebastian was by his side.  He didn’t say anything and neither did Kurt.  Both did their best to ignore Rachel’s knowing glances.  The three of them danced together for a few more songs before Kurt declared he needed another drink.  He made his way out of the crowd and was surprised to see Sebastian had followed him.

“Oh” Kurt said breathless “I thought you were staying with Rachel, maybe I should go get her.” He made to turn back to the dance floor but Sebastian stopped him, “She’ll be fine, trust me.  Now let’s get that drink.”

Kurt smiled “Ok.”

Sebastian reached the bar first and ordered Kurt another Ice Tea and got himself Rum with Coke. They went to a quiet corner to finish their drinks.

“I can’t believe you still have that ID from Scandals” Sebastian said breaking the silence “I heard that wasn’t a great night, figured you wouldn’t want a memento from it.”

“Honestly” Kurt said taking a deep breath “I forgot I had it.  When I got home that night I threw it on the floor in disgust.  Somehow it made its way under my bed cause I found it when I was packing my things to move out here.  I almost threw it away that day but then thought what the hell, it worked then maybe it would work in New York too.” He wanted to ask what he meant by a ‘bad night’.  He was sure Blaine had told him about what happened after they left the club, but that wasn’t a memory he wanted to revisit.  Especially in a dance club with Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded “Makes sense.” They finished their drinks, talking and laughing at the people around them. They saw Rachel on the dance floor being twirled around between different groups, she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Kurt finished his Ice Tea, “I better get back to her before she hurts herself” Kurt said laughing “You coming?”

Sebastian was eyeing a guy across the bar “I will later” he said suggestively “It’s been fun, Kurt. But I think it’s time I get back to the reason I came here, you know what I mean?”

“I do, so please don’t elaborate.” Kurt stood and held out a hand to help Sebastian up “Since the universe is determined to make us friends, we should do this again sometime.”

Sebastian laughed “Ok, but leave Miss Frodo at home next time, deal?”

“Deal.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a different date with destiny” Sebastian walked towards the guy at the bar giving Kurt a final wave goodbye.

Kurt bought Rachel another drink and listened to her rapidly talk about all the people she was meeting and how much fun tonight was.  He was beginning to regret buying her more alcohol.  They spent the rest of the evening dancing together and with other people.  One guy in particular was showing interest in Kurt. Dancing close, whispering in his ear.  Kurt flirted back a little but was grateful Rachel was there giving him an easy exit.  He knew he should get back into the dating scene, he wanted to, but he wasn’t ready, not yet.

It was after 2am, Kurt and Rachel were finally making their way home.  Once on the train, Rachel promptly fell asleep, her head resting on Kurt’s shoulder.  He smiled to himself.  All in all it was a fun night.  Halfway through the ride home he got a text message.  He assumed it was from Santana asking where they were but he was surprised to see it was from Sebastian.

It was a picture of a bed, the sheets rumpled.

_Destiny fulfilled ;)_

Kurt’s laugh rang out in the quiet train compartment, earning him a few looks.  Rachel looked up sleepily “What happened?” she mumbled.

“Shhh…don’t worry about it, sweetie.  Just go back to sleep.”

“Ok…wake..” she quickly fell back asleep.  He may have not ended the night like Sebastian but it was a success.  He spent the night dancing and drinking with his best friend and finally admitted to being friends with Sebastian.  He just hoped Rachel wouldn’t gloat too much.

 

 

Thankfully Rachel wasn’t too smug about his new found friendship with Sebastian replying with a simple sing-song “Told you so!”

The rest of the summer progressed nicely.

 Kurt and Sebastian went from mostly picture texts to inquiring about each other’s life.  They even live texted Real Housewives, although Kurt was sworn to secrecy on the matter.  Kurt picked up more hours on Wednesday so he could ride the train home with Sebastian.  Weeks later and they still didn’t know Cape Guy’s name but according to Sebastian the ferret, Riley, was new.  It was only a matter of time before they learned his name, Kurt was sure of it.

After a few weeks of daily texting Sebastian asked if Kurt wanted to go to IBT’s, but without the Munchkin.  It was much like the first accidental night, only this time they arrived together.  They talked, they drank, and they danced.  And like the first night they left separately.

The next morning Sebastian called Kurt. “Did you like my text?” Kurt could hear the smirk on Sebastian’s face.

“Ok a few things” Kurt yawned “One, why on earth are you calling me at 10am on a Sunday morning? Two, I’m pretty sure I told you I didn’t need photographic evidence of your conquest.  And three, I got home just fine, thanks for asking.”

“Not everyone feels the need to sleep till noon.  But where’s the fun in that? You answered the phone; therefore you got home just fine.” Sebastian said laughing.

“Unless you’re not home.” Sebastian said excitedly “Who was it?  The guy with the glasses?  He was pretty hot.  Or maybe the one with the beard. I didn’t really take him for your type but that’s probably a good thing.”

Kurt laughed “Unlike you I don’t kiss and tell.  Or show for that matter.”

“Come on, I shared my night. The least you could do tell me which one is was.  I don’t need the sordid details, I have a great imagination” Sebastian pleaded.

“Not going to happen” Kurt replied teasing.  Kurt didn’t tell him because there was nothing to tell.  He had a few options and Sebastian was right, they were both hot in different ways.  He liked going out.  He liked dancing.  He liked flirting.  But after Sebastian left he stayed at the club for less than an hour before calling it a night.  He could have left with someone, he almost did, but in the end he went home alone. He wasn’t sure why.  Maybe he wasn’t the type to pick up guys at clubs.  He met both Blaine and Adam in school, getting to know them before anything happened.  Maybe it was because of lingering feels for Adam.  He really didn’t know.

Going out to clubs became a regular occurrence for the boys.  Sometimes IBT’s, sometimes other clubs in the city.  It was always the same.  Arrive together, leave separately.  Sebastian would find someone to leave with and a few hours later Kurt would receive a text.  Kurt would dance and flirt then leave about 30 minutes after Sebastian, alone.

The next morning Sebastian would try in vain to pry the details out of Kurt, “Come on don’t be such a prude!”

“I think you share enough for the both of us!” 

Sebastian had no idea there was nothing to tell.  He liked going out with Sebastian, he always had fun and that was enough for him.  A part of him was afraid that if Sebastian knew the truth he would try to ‘be a good friend’ and talk to him about it.  Sebastian knew the generalities of his relationships with Blaine and Adam, and as far as Kurt was concerned that’s all he needed to know.  He hated talking to Rachel, his best friend, about relationships; he couldn’t even fathom talking in depth to Sebastian about them.  Bring up Blaine would be worse considering how much he hated Sebastian in high school.  Best leave old feelings and relationships in the past. 

 

 

 “Are you sure you want to go out tonight Kurt? We could just stay in, watch a movie?” Rachel asked for what felt like, the millionth time that evening.

“I’m positive, Rachel. It’s just going to be a nice quiet night out at Callbacks, I’ll be fine.” Kurt appreciated Rachel’s concern but he needed this.

The past two weeks had been the busiest of his life.  His internship at Vogue.com had ended at the end of August but Isabelle had asked him if he wanted to stay on part-time.  It would be about 12 hours a week and they were willing to work with his school schedule.  Kurt was thrilled.  He loved working at Vogue.com and Isabelle was his own personal fairy god mother.  Plus it would be nice to have some extra spending money.

Isabelle offered to have him start after Fashion Week, she figured with school starting the same week it would be too much.  But Kurt insisted he would be fine, telling her the first couple weeks of school were always the easiest.  He wasn’t exactly sure if that was true but there was no way he was going to pass up working at a fashion website during Fashion Week.

He should have listened to Isabelle.

Saying he was busy was an understatement.  For one he had been wrong about school being less busy during the first couple weeks.  And although he knew he would be working more than 12 hours during Fashion Week he wasn’t quite expecting the +40 hours it turned in to.  He was always the first to volunteer and soon people went to him for help.  He knew it was crazy and he definitely neglected his school work, but it was Fashion Week.  He was essentially working for a fashion magazine, thee fashion magazine, and there was no way he could sit at home knowing he could be helping.  And the 5 second glance he shared with Anna Wintour made all that extra time worth it.

Tonight was his first free evening in almost two weeks.  He knew Rachel thought staying home would be the best thing for him, and it was probably the smartest, but he wanted an evening out.  Even though they were his roommates he felt like he hadn’t seen Rachel and Santana in weeks.  He left before they got up and came home after they went to bed.  This night would be a chance to catch up, sing some songs, and with any luck have a few drinks.  Initially he planned for it to be a roommate’s only night but when he was telling Rachel about his plan she asked if Sebastian would be joining them.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked confused “why would I ask him? I was thinking it would be a roomie night.”

Rachel smiled “And here I thought it was a catch up with friends’ night. Sebastian’s a friend right?”

“Well yeah.”

“Ok then, invite him!”

Kurt laughed “I don’t know Rachel, we’re going to Callbacks not IBT’s.”

“I’ve barely seen or spoken to you because you’ve been so busy, I missed you and I’m sure he misses you too.” Kurt was about to protest the absurdity of Sebastian missing him but Rachel stopped him “Don’t deny it Kurt, you miss him and he misses you.  I know it.  Just call him.”

Kurt stayed silent.  Rachel was right.  He hated to admit it but he did miss Sebastian but no way was he going to give Rachel the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

Kurt slid open his phone and scrolled through to Sebastian’s name. Last text sent 10 days ago.  Had it really been that long?  He was sure Sebastian would laugh at the suggestion of going to Callbacks but Rachel was right, this was a catch up night and it would be nice to catch up with Sebastian.

_Hey Sebastian, it’s been a while huh? I’m finally free after fashion week craziness and I’m going to Callbacks tonight with Rachel and Santana and was wondering if you’d like to join us? It’d be nice to catch up, I know it’s not your scene but if you’re up to it!_

An hour later and still no response from Sebastian.  Kurt sighed.  He didn’t know why he was disappointed.  He tossed his phone on his night stand and was heading to the living room to marathon some reality shows when he got a new text.

Kurt ran back to the table and grabbed his phone.

_lol sure_

Kurt laughed.  He would respond with the bare minimum of words possible.

_Fyi me and Rachel are meeting Santana there at 8pm, since you didn’t ask.  Guess that would take too much time to type out huh?_

_It would, c u 2nite ;)_

Kurt shook his head laughing.  He put his phone back on the table and went to the living room to catch up on his trashy shows.  He was glad Rachel made him invite him.

 

 

 “Rachel we have got to go!” Kurt yelled impatiently.  He told Sebastian they would be there at 8 and it was already 8:15 and they still hadn’t left the loft.  He wasn’t sure if Sebastian was the punctual type or not but he didn’t want to be rude and show up to his own gathering late.  And he really didn’t want Sebastian and Santana to be alone, there’s no telling what Santana would say.

“Rachel!”

Rachel ran into the living room “Ok ok I’m ready.”

“It’s about fucking time.” Kurt muttered ushering her out the door.  It would be almost 9 by the time they got there.

Rachel hit him playfully on the shoulder “Oh stop.  Santana said she wasn’t going to get there till 9 and I highly doubt Sebastian is the type to be on time.  And if he was there already he would have texted you so quit worrying.”

Kurt shook his head “That’s not the point” he wasn’t going to get into the rudeness of being late again. This was supposed to be a fun night out with his friends; he wasn’t going to get in a fight with Rachel. He’d save it for another day.

Sebastian arrived at Callbacks groaning at the ‘Come Join the Fun: Karaoke Every Night!’ sign.  He knew he was in trouble when he saw how close it was to NYADA.  He walked in and looked around, it wasn’t too crowded but he didn’t see Kurt or Rachel.  He looked at his watch, it was 8:10 so they should be here.

“Are you lost Warbler? You know this ain’t a bar for second night hook ups.”

Sebastian turned around to see Santana standing behind him. “Warbler? Really? I think it’s time to get some new material or is that the extent of your public high school/college dropout knowledge?”

Santana smirked “Ok. How about Whipped? Or do you prefer boyfriend? Or is it partner? I never know with you gays.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes “I must have been high when I agreed to spend an evening with you three at Broadways play pen.  So where’s the rest of the chorus line?”

“My guess, Boy Toy?  Still on the train.  Rachel’s not exactly known for being on time,  especially when it’s a special night. Come on there’s an open table, let’s sit.” Santana motioned for him to follow. “Gotta say I didn’t think Sebastian Smythe would be the type to come early.”

They found a table towards the back facing the stage. “I never come early, always right on time” he said with a wink.  They sat down and waited for the waitress to take their orders.

Santana glanced at the stage “So what song are you two love birds going to sing? How about _As Long As You’re Mine_ , you know Kurt’s favorite musical is Wicked.” She tapped her nails on the table studying him “No. I don’t think you’re quite there yet .Well” she smiled knowingly “You are, but he’s not.  Maybe _Ho_ _Hey_ sing him your feelings.  He’d like that we did it all the time in glee club.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes “Clearly it was a mistake coming here sober.  We’re just friends, Santana, nothing more.”

She watched him sit back in his chair, twiddling the menu waiting for the waitress. “Sure you are” she muttered under her breath.

They each ordered a drink and a plate of fries to share.  They watched a few less than stellar performers take the stage.  Most singing, some singing and playing the piano. “Please tell me all these people aren’t in school for this” Sebastian asked in disbelief “If I’d known they let anyone in I would have applied myself.  Easiest 4 years of my life.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply with that statement, but I don’t like it.” Rachel and Kurt joined them at the table, Kurt waving over the waitress.

“Sorry we’re late” Kurt said slightly out of breath “Miss Berry wouldn’t leave her dressing room until she was ready for her close up.”

“Shush you” Rachel said playfully taking a cold fry from the plate “He’s just mad cause we’re a little late.”

“It’s almost 9 o’clock, Rachel, that’s more than a little” Kurt cleared his throat “Forget it, I’m not getting into it again.” He smiled friendly at Santana and Sebastian “So have you two been here long” he questioned hoping the answer was no.

“Yup” answered Santana “We’ve have some interesting conversations” she said raising an eyebrow suggestively “Real eye opener.”

“We made fun of your mediocre class mates” Sebastian dead panned nodding at the stage.

“That’s the Sebastian I know.” Kurt laughed.  The waitress came over to take Kurt and Rachel’s order. Kurt got a drink while Rachel was stuck with tea.  Rachel whined that she was apparently the only one at the table without a fake ID, she finally dropped it when Santana promised she would take her and even pay for it if she didn’t mention it the rest of the night.

It was a lovely evening.  Kurt and Rachel went in depth about the challenges of 2nd year.  Sebastian lamented that even though he was a freshman, it was nothing compared to Columbia and his ‘real’ studies.  Santana commented that they were all suckers and she would forget them the second she was discovered.

Kurt, Rachel and Santana sang a few songs but were unsuccessful in getting Sebastian to join in.

“I don’t get you Sebastian” Kurt said, they were outside Callbacks saying goodnight, Santana and Rachel had walked ahead giggling. He was sure he didn’t want to know what it was about. “You were in the Warblers and as much as I hate to admit it, you were a pretty good singer and dancer.  Now you act like you hate it.” He may have had a few to drink.

Sebastian sighed “I don’t hate it. Maybe next time I’ll sing something, hell pick the right song and I’ll even do a duet with you.  It’s just my senior year at Dalton was kinda crazy and being a Warbler lost its shine. Turned me off to the whole thing.”

Kurt nodded “I remember Blaine telling me about the steroids thing” he giggled “that’s so dumb.”

Sebastian laughed “Like I said, crazy. You should probably catch up to your girls before they leave without you.”

Kurt turned around to see they were almost at the subway station.  Rachel was waving at him but Santana was trying to stop her.  He couldn’t hear what Santana was saying but whatever it was was making Rachel laugh harder. “Yeah otherwise you’ll be stuck with me for the night.”

Kurt lunged forward surprising Sebastian with a hug. “I’m really glad Rachel made me ask you tonight and that you agreed, I would have done it sooner but I thought this would be the last place you would want to be. I’ve missed you.” Kurt gave his a tight squeeze before releasing him; he definitely had more than a few to drink. “Bye Sebastian.”

“Bye Kurt” Sebastian watched as Kurt stumbled over to the girls. They all waved at him before heading down the stairs.  Sebastian looked at the ‘Come Join the Fun: Karaoke Every Night!’ sign again. “You’re not wrong” he said to himself.  He looked at his watch 12:15 he still had time to hit up a club, or he could call it a night. He started walking in the general direction of his apartment; he’d figure it out on the way.

He searched his pockets for his ear buds to no avail. “Damn” he muttered to himself “I need to get this song out of my head.”  The song was _Ho Hey_.

 

 

With Fashion Week behind him, Kurt’s life returned to normal.  He worked at Vogue.com a respectable 12 hours a week and NYADA kept him on his toes. Literally, he had three different dance classes this semester, he must have been high when he chose those classes.

Kurt and Sebastian still talk, or rather text, almost daily. They meet at least once a week. Sometimes they’ll meet for lunch or dinner halfway between NYADA and Columbia.  When they really need to let off steam they go out to dance clubs on the weekend.

Kurt still flirts with an array of guys, maybe kisses a few, but he still goes home alone.  Not quite ready to take the next step, although he’s not sure why.

Sebastian would find someone worthy to hookup with and text Kurt the evidence. The pictures usually consisted of a bed with rumpled sheets fallowed by a lewd caption.  Kurt usually didn’t respond to the text, he would silently roll his eyes at the messy bed and make a mental note to once again remind Sebastian he didn’t need photographic evidence of his conquest. Then one night the message changed.

It had been a normal Saturday night out for the boys.  When Sebastian left with a hot Italian guy Kurt was sure he would get a text at 4am to let him know he sealed the deal. That night his phone buzzed just after 2am, less than an hour after Sebastian left the club.

Kurt reached for his phone on the side table and slid it open. He was surprised to find that the picture wasn’t a messy, sex rumpled bed, but a picture of a nicely made, clean bed.  Also gone was the lewd caption that usually accompanied the pictures, replaced by a simple caption: J

Kurt was shocked, he didn’t really know what to make of the different picture and comment.  At first he thought it meant he was done with Italian guy and was ready to find another to mess up the bed with until he took a closer look at the picture.  On the night stand was a coffee mug and unless he was mistaken, it was from the Lima Bean.  He zoomed in on the blurry picture trying to get a closer look at the picture on the wall. Dalton. This was Sebastian’s bed room.

Kurt smiled. He thought about making a ‘couldn’t seal the deal’ joke but decided against it. Instead he sent his initial response.

J.

 

The school year progressed and that meant more work and less time for play.  Now Kurt and Sebastian’s weekly meeting consisted less of drinking and dancing and more of quiet afternoons at a coffee shop to study.  Rachel teased they were coffee dates but Kurt scoffed insisting they were nothing more than study sessions and she was more than welcomed to join them, but she declined citing she had no desire to be a third wheel.

Kurt was at home making dinner when he received a new text.  Since it was Wednesday he assumed it was more colorful commentary from Sebastian’s train ride to Brooklyn.

_Since it’s a wed night I’m assuming you’re home._

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_You think you know me so well. Who says I’m not out on the town?_

Kurt went back to stirring his sauce vaguely wondering what that text was about.  But then this was Sebastian, he was used to weird.  A minute later there was a knock at the door.  Kurt groaned “Santana how do you manage to lock yourself out every night?! What happens when me or Rachel aren’t home?” He opened the door to find Santana had in fact not locked herself out.

“Well I doubt she worries much about that. Seems like I know you pretty well” he winked stepping inside the loft, reveling in Kurt’s dumbstruck surprise.

Sebastian looked at his watch “6:30? Really Kurt. I knew you’d be home but I didn’t exactly think you’d be in pajamas at this hour.”

Kurt quickly walked past him hoping the dim lighting of the loft hid his blush “I’m making dinner, I’m allowed to dress comfortably” he replied haughty praying his words didn’t give away his anxiety, the only people allowed to see him in such a state was Rachel and Santana. Not Sebastian. Especially not Sebastian, at least not like this.

Sebastian followed Kurt into the kitchen looking around the loft “Do three people really live here?” he asked sitting at the table.

Kurt stirred the sauce “Yes Sebastian, three people live here.  We all can’t live in a penthouse with a door man.”

“Oh I don’t live in a penthouse” he said sincerely “but I do have a door man.” He laughed catching the dish towel Kurt threw at him.

“Enough about your grand apartment.  So are you going to tell me why you’re here at my lowly loft instead of your father’s Pierrepont brownstone mansion?”

“Turns out dear old dad had an emergency meeting in Boston, he flew out this afternoon and forgot to tell me” he shrugged “he sounded genuinely sorry when I called him so I guess I can’t be too upset.”

“And since I’d already crossed the Hudson” he said with a smirk “I thought why not see what my dear friend Kurt is up to this fine Wednesday evening.”

Kurt rolled his eyes “And do I want to know how you knew where I lived?”

Sebastian laughed “Probably not.”

“Well as you can see I’m making dinner, very glamorous, I know.  You’re welcome to stay.  Rachel went around the corner to get some garlic bread and Santana should be home from work any minute.” Kurt joined him at the table bringing a spoon of sauce for Sebastian to taste. “So what do you say, am I setting the table for three or four?”

Sebastian tasted the sauce raising an eyebrow in surprise “Wow, this is actually good.  Like really good. What other talents are you hiding?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know” he said with a wink. Kurt went back to the stove adding a few spices to the sauce “I guess you’re staying then?”

Sebastian nodded “I listened to Cape Guy argue with Carl for 45 minutes for dinner, I’m not going back on an empty stomach.”

Kurt laughed “Well glad I could be of service.”

“Well” Sebastian said suggestively but was cut off by Kurt “Don’t” he warned “one word and I send you back to Manhattan with a piece of bread.”

Sebastian laughed holding his hands up in defeat.

Rachel and Santana arrived home a few minutes later.  Rachel was thrilled to have Sebastian as a dinner guest.  She didn’t question his presence, simply assumed Kurt had finally taken her advice and invited him for dinner.

Santana knew better.

It wasn’t until they were done with dinner and Rachel and Kurt went to the kitchen to serve dessert that Santana finally managed to corner him.

“So” she said pulling up a chair next to him “why are you really here? I know Berry thinks Kurt invited you but that’s not it.”

Sebastian leaned away from her “I had dinner plans with my father that fell through, since I was already in Brooklyn I’d figure I’d stop by.”

Santana gleamed “Really now? Isn’t it a bit rude to stop by unannounced?  Just itching to see your future boy toy’s room huh” she pointed to the blue curtain “his bed is behind that curtain, I know that’s what you want.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  He got up from the table “You are so off base.  I was close by and thought I’d stop by to see my _friend_ that’s all.”

Santana got up following him “Sure, because _friends_ stare at each other through out dinner. _Friends_ twitch at the mention of other guys.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Santana smirked “Don’t I? I thought you didn’t want to see Kurt’s bed.”

Sebastian looked at her confused, and then looked to his right. He was standing next to Kurt’s room divider. “Your loft is the size of a shoe box.  With you following me around of course I ended up here.” He said quickly moving back towards the table.

“You keep telling yourself that” she muttered.

 

 

December brought Sebastian to the loft often.  After dinner with his father Sebastian would stop by for dessert or he would come over Sunday mornings claiming he was ‘bored’ or he needed a home cooked meal to recover from his crazy weekend.  If Rachel and Santana were out they would watch a marathon of the Real Housewives, otherwise they would watch a movie.

Before winter break Kurt, Rachel and Santana threw a holiday party for their friends, Rachel insisted on calling it a holiday party since not only was she Jewish but so was Jordan.  They were all going home to Lima for the break and wanted a chance to exchange gifts and toast to the new year with their friends.

When Sebastian arrived the party was in full swing.  He was greeted at the door by Santana wearing what looked like a sexy elf costume “Merry Christmas, Smythe!” she said gesturing him inside.

She eyed the box he was holding “If you plan on taking a page from Justin Timberlake’s book I suggest you wait until the party dies down, I doubt Kurt will want to share that gift” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Sebastian rolled his eyes “Please, like this box is big enough” he said with a smirk.

Santana laughed clapping him on the shoulder “That’s what I like to hear!” she took the box “I’ll put this under the tree with the others.  Your boy is over there, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you” she winked leaving before he could protest at the ‘your boy’ comment.

Sebastian went to join Kurt, Rachel and Jordan.  Kurt greeted him with a hug “I’m glad you could make it!” he said cheerfully “Are you hungry? Or thirsty maybe?”

Sebastian followed Kurt to the refreshment table ignoring Santana’s “Damn right he’s thirsty!” comment she yelled from across the room. How she even heard was a mystery to him. Sebastian got some food and punch, which he was surprised to learn wasn’t spiked.  He offered to brave the streets of Bushwick to get some alcohol but Kurt wouldn’t hear it.

Soon Rachel announced it was present time and everyone gathered around the tree.  They all exchanged gifts, each roommate retreating to a corner of the loft with their group of friends.  Before Kurt joined his group he took Sebastian aside and whispered “What I’m about to give you is a joke, your real gift is in my bedroom.  I’ll give it to you with the others leave” he smiled.

Sebastian tried to hide his surprise “If that’s the case then save mine for later too.” He was thankful, for once, Santana was out of earshot.

Kurt laughed “Why? Is it too risqué for this crowd?”

Sebastian smiled seductively “Well if it’s a risqué gift you want…”

Kurt laughed hitting him on the shoulder “Stop” he said playfully.

After the gifts were opened the group gathered to make a pre new year’s toast.  One by one the guests started to leave, leaving Jordan, Libby and Sebastian alone with the trio. They sat around talking about their plans for the break and their new year’s resolutions.

Rachel was the first to get up, her and Jordan retreating to her room. Both blushed at Santana and Libby’s cat calls. Next was Kurt. “Guess I should give you your gift now Sebastian, I know you’re itching to get out of Bushwick” he said walking towards his room, flipping off Santana and Libby’s giggles “Get your minds out of the gutter girls!”

“I’ll get your gift” Sebastian said walking towards the tree.  He was met half way by Santana. She handed him the box “Be careful unwrapping Kurt’s package, it’s been wrapped pretty tight for a while” she said winking.

Sebastian laughed “Thanks for the advice” he took his gift and walked toward Kurt’s room. “Maybe it’s time you two go behind that green curtain” he said in response to their continued giggling.

“Oh we are!” said Santana through her continued laughter.

Sebastian pulled back the curtain stepping into Kurt’s room.  He found him sitting on his bed, shaking his head in amusement “I knew Libby had a flask with her, no way are those two sober.” He patted the space next to him “Sit” he instructed.

Sebastian sat next to him, moving a little when he felt he was too close.

 Kurt just smiled; he reached behind him for his present. Sebastian was unsurprised to see it was skillfully wrapped with a perfectly tied bow on top.  Kurt held the gift in his lap for a moment. “When I first ran into you at that party all those months ago, never did I think I would be here exchanging gifts with you in my room. I thought ‘great, my Lima Bean stalker found me in New York’.  I was mad at Rachel for a week for dragging me to that party, but I’m glad she did.  I was in a funk for weeks before that and incredibly you helped me out of it, I just didn’t know it at the time” he laughed “who knew sparing with you was exactly what I needed.  Anyway, over the next few weeks the universe kept throwing us together and I’m glad it did.  Once we stopped hating each other we realized we’re actually a lot alike” he handed him the gift “We’ve had some fun times this year, and I can’t wait to see what next year brings us.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say.  He opened the present and he was struck with an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach when he registered what it was.  It was an office desk set. Two pens, that Sebastian could tell just from looking at them wrote smoothly, a knife letter opener and a business card holder. It was perfect. “Kurt…” he said speechless.

“It’s dumb right?” he said nervously “I mean who gets someone pens for Christmas?” he reached to take back the gift but Sebastian held it close.

“No, it’s prefect. Really” he said sincerely.

Kurt beamed “Yeah? Ok good. I just thought since you’re studying to be a lawyer you might like a fancy pen and then I saw this and thought well two pens and a letter opener is even better” he rambled.

Sebastian smiled “It’s wonderful, Kurt. Thank you.”

Sebastian held out his gift “I don’t think I could top your little speech so I’ll just say I agree with everything you said. I mean it Kurt, I am glad we became friends.”

Kurt smiled and opened his gift, his eyes widening in surprise “Sebastian?! Are you serious? I can’t take this, it must have cost a fortune!”

Sebastian laughed “Probably, I didn’t actually buy it. My father gets season tickets to Broadway every year but he never uses them.  I asked if I could have them this year and he said sure.  I figured you and Frodo could use them” he said shrugging “I mean someone should.”

Kurt lunged at Sebastian for a hug “I don’t care what you say you are coming to the first show with me” he said in delight.  He looked down at the pens, he frowned “I’ll get you something better after Christmas, I promise.”

Sebastian shook his head “Don’t you dare. I’m serious Kurt, those tickets cost me nothing. The pens are perfect, trust me.”

Kurt looked at him unsure “Yeah? I just feel like it’s not enough.”

“It’s more than enough.”

Kurt smiled “Ok. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Sebastian spoke up “I guess I better go.  I actually have an early flight tomorrow.  I should probably finish packing.”

Kurt laughed “Why am I not surprised.” He walked Sebastian to the door “Pack quickly. And get some sleep. You wouldn’t want to miss your flight.”

Sebastian shrugged “Eh… I could always catch a later flight.”

“Silly me, how could I forget.  Oops missed my flight, better buy a ticket for the next one” he said laughing.

Sebastian laughed “I sound nothing like that.” He stood in the door way, debating his next move.  Slowly he leaned in for a hug “Thanks again Kurt, for everything.” He said simply hoping Kurt caught the full weight of his words.

Kurt hugged him tight “And thank you Sebastian.” He let go slowly. “Merry Christmas, Sebastian.”

“Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

He walked down the hallway slowly.  It almost felt weird to be leaving and he wondered if he wasn’t leaving in the morning would he be leaving now? He was almost the end on the hall when Kurt yelled at him “Don’t forget my souvenir!”

“I’ll get you the tackiest Eiffel Tower gift I can find!” Sebastian yelled back.

Kurt gave him thumbs up “Deal!”

When Sebastian got home he sat down at his desk.  He got a stack of business cards from the drawer and put some in his new holder, perfectly placing it at the top of his desk.  He threw out his old plastic letter opener and replaced it with his new shiny steel one.  He flipped over the page on his note pad, as predicated the pens wrote smoothly.  Better than anything he currently owned.

He looked at his new desk items.  He knew nothing he received next week from his family would be more thoughtful than this.  He looked at what he wrote, knowing it to be true.  He turned off his desk lamp and went to finish packing.  He made a mental note to visit the biggest tourist attractions Paris had to offer, he usually avoided them like the plague but he was committed to buying Kurt the tackiest gifts he could find.

_I wouldn’t have left._

 

Sebastian dropped his bags and went straight to the kitchen.  The plane food was horrible and he needed something real to eat.  He made himself a quick sandwich and poured himself a drink, it was a long flight.  He glanced at his bags by the door wondering how long he could out off unpacking when noticed the gift bag from the Eiffel Tower in the pile.  He smiled and took out his phone to make a call.

“So what time is dinner on Wednesday” Sebastian asked forgoing a hello “I wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Who is this” Kurt asked feigning ignorance “It sounds like Sebastian but I wouldn’t know, haven’t talked to him in over 2 weeks.”

Sebastian laughed “I was busy with family and going to tourist traps. You see I was looking for tacky, cheap gifts for this friend I had.  Now I’m thinking I’ll just throw them in the trash.”

“Don’t you dare. Dinner is at 7. Let me guess, you’ve had enough of dear old dad and you told him you would be skipping your weekly dinner?”

“Actually it was a mutual thing, but yes” Sebastian said laughing “I’ll see you then.”

“See you then. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”

Sebastian hung up the phone.  He placed his dishes in the sink and walked over to his bags.  He looked down at them and sighed.  It could wait.  He went to his room it was only 8pm but he was more than ready for bed.

Kurt slid open the door excitedly “Sebastian!” he greeted taking the gift bag he was holding.  He sat on the couch, Sebastian followed him inside, closing the door behind him. “Can I open it now?” Kurt asked bouncing in his seat.

“Yes Kurt you may open it now.”

Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.  He pulled out a bag and burst out laughing “Shut up.  They do not sell this there.” He was holding a bag of Eiffel Tower shaped pasta.

“They sure do.  I’m know you think of it as this elegant and romantic place, Kurt, but it’s a tourist spot of course they sell tacky things like pasta” he laughed “I mean don’t get me wrong, it can be lovely but pasta Kurt. Pasta.”

Kurt laughed “Do you think you can come over again on Sunday? I can make us dinner with this elegant gift, or is Bushwick twice in one week too much for the world traveler?”

“Well it is asking a lot” Sebastian paused “but I guess I can manage” He smiled.

Kurt opened the rest of his gifts in delight.

Kurt finished up dinner while Sebastian set the table. Rachel and Santana came home about 20 minutes later.  Rachel bemoaned the fact that Sebastian didn’t bring her anything “But I thought we were friends!” she whined.

Santana commented that she wasn’t the type of friend he was looking for.

After dinner they sat around talking about their winter break.  Rachel and Kurt cleared off the dinner dishes to make room for dessert.  Rachel was placing the dessert plates on the table when there was a knock at the door.  The roommates all looked at each other questioningly, neither of them were expecting anybody.  Finally Santana got up to answer the door.

Kurt had the cake on the counter, slicing it with his back towards the door.

“Oh my god!” Rachel said happily.

Kurt turned around to see who it was nearly dropping the knife was holding.

“Adam!” He ran over to give him a hug “Oh my god what are you doing here?! Sit, sit” he motioned to the seat next to Sebastian, not noticing his hard expression. “Adam, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Adam. I’m so happy you guys are meeting!” he exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands “I have dessert to serve!” He was positively giddy.

Kurt went to the cupboard to take out an extra plate when Sebastian stood up “Hey, Kurt.  I think I’m going to leave a bit early tonight.  Adam can take my portion.” He started walking towards the door. “I have some things to work on for school, I should probably get going.”

Kurt frowned “Its only 8. I thought we were going to play the French Monopoly you brought over?”

“Another time” Sebastian answered quickly “I completely forgot about this paper that’s due tomorrow.”

Kurt sighed “Ok. Are we still on for Sunday?” he asked.

“Uh…yeah…sure. I think so.” Sebastian slid open the door “I’ll talk to you later.” He quickly walked out the door before Kurt could say another word.  He was almost to the end of the hall when he heard someone running behind him.  He turned to see Santana jogging to catch up with him.

“Smythe!” she called catching up with him “You’re lying. Don’t leave.”

Sebastian steeled himself “I’m not lying, unlike you I have school work to do” he said coldly.

“Then leave, Adam can finish the job here” she said harshly.  She turned around and walked back to the loft without another word leaving Sebastian alone in the hall.

“Fuck!”

 

 

 “So is Sebastian coming out tomorrow?” Adam asked.  He was reclining in the chair watching a Real Housewives marathon, he missed trashy American reality television.

“I don’t know” sighed Kurt from the couch.  He was catching up on his magazines, he’d seen these episodes multiple times.  Sunday afternoon Sebastian had texted that he couldn’t make dinner because ‘something came up’.  Kurt asked for more info but Sebastian never responded.

Then on Wednesday Kurt asked if he could expect him for dessert but Sebastian said his father was coming to the city for dinner so no, he wouldn’t be there.

“I texted him earlier and he said maybe, I really haven’t spoken to him in over a week.”

Santana was in the kitchen doing her nails.  Normally she’d be in her room listening to music to drown out their inane chatter but the lighting was better in here.  Now she was glad she was here to listen, looks like she was taking a trip to Manhattan.

Sebastian had his ways of finding information and she had hers.  Charming the doorman to letting her up was easy, she just hoped Sebastian was home sulking and not out drowning his sorrows.  She really didn’t want to sit in the hall for hours waiting for him but she would if she had to.

The closer she got to the door the better she could hear the music.  Well at least he’s drowning his sorrows at home she thought.  She knocked on the door.  The music volume increased.  Santana sighed he wasn’t going to make this easy.  She knocked again, and this time she kept knocking.

After about a minute of constant knocking the music finally turned off.  She could hear the muffled cursing behind the door.

The door flew open “Did you not get the hint!” he yelled.  His expression changing from anger to confusion back to anger when he realize who was at the door.  Sebastian laughed “No” he said and tried to close the door but Santana was quicker.  She slipped inside the apartment.

Sebastian turned around “I don’t remember inviting you in, so get out. Now!” he yelled slurring his words slightly.

Santana shook her head “No can do, Smythe.  We have business to discuss, I’ll make some coffee, sober you up.” She headed towards the kitchen.

Sebastian stood with the door open for another minute before finally closing it.  He was too drunk to argue and he knew she was just as stubborn as he was and wouldn’t leave until she was done.  He just hoped she made it quick he had more drinking to do.  And he wasn’t talking about coffee.

Sebastian sat at the kitchen table in silence while Santana puttered around his kitchen looking for the coffee and filters. “You know this would go much faster if you just told me where everything was, or better yet made it yourself” she said slamming shut another cupboard “theres like 50 cabinets in this kitchen!”

“Or” Sebastian rubbed his throbbing head “you could get the fuck out of my apartment and mind your own damn business.”

“Nope” she said smiling; she had found the coffee and filters.

Sebastian groaned but said nothing.  He laid his head on the table waiting for the coffee to brew.  A few minutes later Santana sat down placing a cup next to him. “I don’t know how you take your coffee” she said “but you should probably just take this straight.”

“Actually this is the only thing I take straight” Sebastian said.  He grabbed the cup and took a sip. “So are you going to tell me why you barged in or what?”

“How’s Kurt?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian leaned back, narrowing his eyes “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Prince Charming.”

Santana rolled her eyes “I knew this was about Adam.  What he comes back and you just stop being Kurt’s _friend_?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said refusing to meet her gaze.

“Don’t play dumb, Ivy League.”

Sebastian got up from his seat, nearly knocking his mug over in the process “Look!” he yelled “I don’t know what you want from me.  I’m just trying to give Kurt and his…his boyfriend” he spit out “a little time alone, isn’t that what friends do?”

“Sure they do but that’s not what’s going on here is it? _Friends_ don’t bail on plans with flimsy made up excuses. _Friends_ don’t completely ignore text and calls. _Friends_ don’t listen to weird break up songs and get hammered alone on a Thursday night” she argued “And more importantly Adam is not his boyfriend, they broke up, remember?”

Sebastian waved her off “They didn’t break up, he moved back to England.  There’s a difference and now he’s back.  They can get in their TARDIS  fly to Downton Abbey and have tea and sex and whatever it is they do together” he said bitterly.

Santana shook her head “For being so smart you are really dumb. Why don’t you try talking to Kurt instead of jumping to conclusions, because maybe, just maybe you’re actually wrong for a change” she grabbed the mugs off the table and took them to the sink.  She patted him on the shoulder as she walked back to the door “Seriously Sebastian, just talk to him. I know I’ve joked around but I can see that you care about him and guess what genius, he cares for you too.”

Sebastian watched as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

“Fuck!”

 

 

Rachel buttoned her coat and tightened her scarf “So is he meeting us there?” she asked debating whether or not to wear a beanie.

Kurt shook his head at the beanie, Rachel smiled her thanks and left it on the couch. “I doubt it. He’s being really weird lately I texted him earlier but of course he hasn’t responded” Kurt said bitterly.  He was tired of Sebastian’s rudeness.  It had been nearly two weeks since Sebastian abruptly left and he’d barely spoken to him in that time.

“Maybe he’s just really busy with school?” offered Adam.  He secured his beanie “I’m ready” he said with a smile.

“Busy being an idiot” muttered Santana.  She was already by the door “Let’s go before I change my mind” she said sliding it open.

Kurt tightened his scarf “let’s go!” he said with faux enthusiasm. He was excited for tonight, even if it was 35 degrees out, he just wished all his friends were going to be there.

When they finally got to IBT’s Santana made a beeline for the bar declaring she needed a drink to warm up.  Rachel followed saying she didn’t know understand how alcohol could warm you up but she wanted in, plus she never missed an opportunity to use her fake ID.

Kurt and Adam stayed behind to find a place to sit.  They were walking towards the back of the club when a group got up and left, Adam raced to the open couch “Perfect timing!”

Kurt hurried along and sat at the opposing chair “When the girls get back I’ll buy us a drink then we can all really warm up on the dance floor.”

Adam nodded in agreement “It’s good to be back.”

The night was a success.  They toasted to a happy new year, even though it was 2 weeks in this was the first night they had all been out.  Sebastian never did respond or meet them but Kurt didn’t really care.  If Sebastian wanted to be that way well then so be it.

They were all on the train headed home, Rachel didn’t like the thought of Adam riding the train alone at this late hour and insisted he come home with them, when Kurt got a text.

“Is that darling Mr. Smythe, saying he was ‘too busy’ to come out tonight?” asked Santana dubiously.

Kurt groaned “Probably. He had ‘school work he totally forgot about’” he laughed bitterly. He took out his phone and rolled his eyes “It’s him alright.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped when he saw it wasn’t just a text but a picture text.  He opened the text, his hand shaking as the picture loaded.  It was a rumpled bed, a stranger’s bed.  He wanted to look away.  To delete the photo, put his phone away.  Get as far away from the image as possible but he couldn’t. He just kept staring at the picture.

Santana was sitting across from him and watched his reaction to the text play out. “Kurt?” she asked worried “Are you ok?”

Adam turned his attention to Kurt and could see he was upset, could feel him shaking next to him “Kurt? What happened is everything ok?”

Adam and Santana exchanged worried glances.  Kurt just sat there silently staring at his phone, Santana could see he was fighting back tears.  After a few more of their inquires went unanswered she finally reached over and grabbed his phone.  She needed to see what made him so upset, plus she needed to get whatever this picture was away from him.

Santana looked down at the picture “Mother fucker” she said in disgust shaking her head. “I’m so sorry Kurt” she said “Just forget about him ok? Our stop is next, we’re almost home.”  She deleted the picture and handed Kurt his phone “We’re almost home” she repeated.

Kurt nodded and pocketed his phone not saying a word.

Adam leaned closer to Santana “What happened? Is everything ok?” he whispered.

Santana nodded “Kurt just had a refresher course on the villainous ways of Sebastian Smythe” she said grimly “he’ll be fine.”

Adam put his arm around Kurt bringing him closer “It’s ok Kurt, we’re here for you.”

When the train stopped Santana woke up Rachel, she thankfully had slept through the whole ordeal. Even in her sleepy state she could sense something happened but Santana was able to lead her ahead of Kurt and Adam “Everything is fine” she said “at least it will be” she added under her breath.

Kurt and Adam walked back to the loft together in silence.  Adam told Kurt he didn’t know what the picture was about but it obviously upset him.  He understood he didn’t want to talk about it, but he was there for him if he did.

When they got to the loft Santana helped Rachel get to bed and then joined Adam.  He took Kurt to his room then went to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. “Hopefully this will help him sleep.”

Santana sighed “I hope so” she hit the counter angrily “I thought I’d talk sense into him but obviously I didn’t!”

“I’m taking this to Kurt and then you are telling me what that picture was and why Kurt reacted as he did.”

“Fine” she said “but I’m making us something stronger than tea to drink.”

“Deal.” Adam took Kurt his tea “drink this Kurt it’ll help you sleep.”

Kurt took the cup “Thank you” he said softly “I’m sorry about all this. Tonight was supposed to be fun and this isn’t very fun” he laughed bitterly.

Adam smiled sadly “It was fun Kurt. Don’t let this darken the entire evening.  We had a good time and unfortunately it ended on a bad note.  Tomorrow is another day.  And it will be good, I promise” he gave Kurt a tight hug “Now go to sleep.  All will be better in the morning.”

Kurt smiled “Thank you Adam. I’m so glad you’re back” he laid down “Good night.”

“Night, Kurt.”

Adam joined Santana in the kitchen where she proceed to tell him why Kurt reacted as he did.  When she was done he was glad he had something stronger than tea to drink.

 

 

The next morning Kurt awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked.  He went out to discover Adam and Rachel in the kitchen.

“Morning” he greeted.  He sat down at the table next to Rachel “Where’s Santana?” he asked looking around.

Adam pointed to her room “Still sleeping.  She had a bit more to drink after we got home, I’m sure she’ll be up soon.”

Kurt blushed he had a feeling he was the reason she had more to drink “Oh…”

Rachel frowned “I feel like I missed something.  I know I fell asleep on the train and I was half asleep during the walk back” she looked at Kurt an image of him near tears flashed across her mind “Kurt…did something happen last night? Are you ok?” she asked worried.

“I wasn’t last night, but I am now” he said sincerely “Today is another day” he smiled at Adam “Today will be a good day.”

Adam smiled “It will. I promise.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better” she said smiling “but what about last night? I feel like you were crying and Santana was mad about something…”

Kurt shook his head “It doesn’t matter. Really, Rachel. I don’t want to talk about it, just know that for a moment I was stupid and wasn’t thinking but I got the sense knocked into me and I’m good now.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Positive.”

Santana woke up just as Adam finished cooking claiming she couldn’t sleep any longer with all the noise they were making.  After breakfast the four watched a couple movies together then in the afternoon they all went out for lunch.

When they were done Adam declared it was time for him to go home, Kurt pulled him aside before leaving. “Hey, I just wanted to apologize again for last night.  It was stupid I don’t even know why I reacted like that.  I think I had a little too much to drink” he said with a bitter laugh “whatever the reason, I’m sorry.”

Adam hugged him “Please, Kurt don’t apologize.  Santana filled me in and you had every right to be upset.  It was a lovely weekend, truly.” He smiled “I’ll talk to you later.”

Kurt hugged him tight “Thanks, Adam.” He released him and stepped back “Bye.”

“Bye, Kurt.”

Adam boarded the train but he wasn’t going home, at least not yet, he had one stop to make.  Before they left for lunch Adam pulled Santana aside and asked her for Sebastian’s address.  She gladly gave it to him “if you’re going there to kick his ass let me know cause I want in.”

Adam laughed “No nothing like that, I just want to talk.”

“Ok” she shrugged “but if you change your mind.”

Adam hoped Sebastian would be home but if not he was prepared to wait, however long it took.  And he did wait.  He sat in the hall waiting for nearly four hours, finally he saw Sebastian coming down the hall. His head bowed down, obviously lost in his own world.  Adam stood up looking over Sebastian as he came closer.  He looked disheveled and tired. It was more than his photo hook up. He looked as though he hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in weeks.

Sebastian was at his door when he finally looked up and noticed Adam.  He groaned “I’m getting that doorman fired.  Come to gloat, Prince Charming?” he spit out angrily.

Adam rolled his eyes “This is your problem, Sebastian.  You act as though you know what’s going on but in reality you haven’t got a clue.” Adam sighed “I came back to America. Not to Kurt” he said with a hint of sadness.  There was no point beating around the bush plus he didn’t know how long Sebastian would listen.

Sebastian felt his stomach drop “What?!” he asked, voice shaking.

“Now you’re ready to listen?” Adam said bitterly “I came back to New York because it’s where I want to be.  You, in your ignorant state, assumed that me being back meant I was here for Kurt and that we would just pick up where we left off.  Didn’t you?”

Sebastian was shaking his head in disbelief “I…” he was speechless.

“I’ve known about Kurt’s feeling for quite awhile now.”

“Feelings…” Sebastian interrupted.

Adam waved him off “Please Kurt talked about you all the time, oh yeah we’ve talked many times since I went home like _friends_ do,” he said in response to Sebastian’s surprised expression “I could tell by the way he talked that he cared, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.  And based on what Santana told me last night and your surprised reaction to our continued communication you two never really _talked_ because clearly you are both stubborn idiots who don’t want to admit you actually like each other” he huffed.  He ran his hand through his hair, he made peace with losing Kurt long ago but it still hurt to say these things to the man who won “It’s not too late Sebastian.  Selfishly I wish it was but it’s not.  If you care about Kurt like I know you do, you need to talk to him.  Actually talk to him, don’t assume you know everything because I assure you, you don’t.”

Sebastian nodded along taking in everything Adam was telling him “But I texted him a picture of a random hook up and judging by you being here now it hurt him.  How do I come back from that?” he asked sounding defeated.

“You’re right it did hurt him, but Kurt knows why you did it. You were being petty and childish.  But at the end of the day you weren’t actually together so unlike Blaine what you did wasn’t cheating.”

“So we’ll be ok?” Sebastian asked daring to sound hopeful.

Adam laughed “For my sake I hope not, but yes I think you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you” Sebastian laughed uneasily “but why come here in the first place, I mean I probably would have continued being a first class idiot and you could have been the one to swoop in again?”

Adam smiled sadly “Because I love him” he said simply. He patted Sebastian on the back and walked down the hall leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts.

“Fuck.”

 

 

This was turning out to be his most pathetic Valentines’ Day yet.  Not only was he single, he was also alone.  Santana and Rachel both had dates and would not be returning to the loft, they both made that very clear.  He thought maybe Adam would be available to hang out and watch movies, as friends, but even he had a date.  He was glad his friend was getting back into the dating scene but still.

So here he was alone, on Valentine’s Day-worse because it was a Friday-coming home to an empty loft with enough take out for two, judging by the comments from the guy at the restaurant.

When he got to the door he noticed the light was on inside.  Part of him was annoyed that they left it on while the other part was grateful he didn’t have to come home in the dark.

Kurt slid open the door and nearly dropped his food when he saw he wasn’t alone.

“Sebastian! Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Kurt said in surprise.

Sebastian smiled and pressed play on the iPod dock. In his shock Kurt didn’t even notice it was there.  A familiar song started playing and Sebastian started singing.

_Cause it’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it’s you and me and all of the people_

_And I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I wanted to say just aren’t coming out right_

_I’m tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don’t know where to go from here_

Once again Kurt was fighting back tears in regards to Sebastian, this time though they were happy tears.

When the song was over Sebastian turned off the player and walked over to Kurt.  He took the take out bag from his hand and placed it on the table. He held his hands, bringing him close.

“A little birdie told me you like when people sing their feelings” Sebastian took a deep breath; singing was the easy part now came the hard stuff “I am so sorry Kurt.  I was stupid and jumped to conclusions instead of just talking to you like a normal person.  Can you forgive me?”

“For being an idiot? Absolutely.”

“What about…” Sebastian asked nervously.

Kurt frowned “We aren’t a couple, what you did wasn’t cheating.  But it was messed up and we will talk about it, but not tonight.” He looked over at the table and his take out bag “I think it’s dinner time.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked uncertain.

“Yes” Kurt said defiant “Are you ready to eat?” he asked changing the subject.

Sebastian smiled “Yes, and I’m sure whatever you brought it good but I thought we could go out.  I know a great place by my dad’s, we could walk there” he said hopeful.

“That sounds lovely, but don’t you think it’ll be a bit busy tonight?” he asked laughing.

“I have connections” Sebastian replied with a smirk “So what do you say?”

“I say let’s go. But you know having our first date” he leaned in giving Sebastian a quick kiss “and kiss on Valentine’s Day is horribly cliché.”

“It’s a thin line between classic and cliché” he said kissing Kurt back.

Kurt grinned “I thought that was love and hate?”

“Well we came out on the right side of that so I think we’ll be fine.” They kissed each other fiercely, months of tension finally breaking.  After what felt like a lifetime they parted.

“So about that dinner” Kurt said out of breath.

“Let’s go” Sebastian replied happily. “Oh” Sebastian said excited “I almost forgot to tell you, his name is Steve.”

Kurt stopped in his tracks, his stomach dropped “Sebastian, what the fuck?” he said angrily “We may have not been together but I really don’t want to know his name and I said I don’t want to talk about this tonight.”

Sebastian looked at him horrified “Oh my god, no. No not that. I didn’t mean…I’m so sorry” he rambled kicking himself for being so stupid “Cape Guy.  His name is Steve.  I sat next to him on Wednesday” he pulled out his phone.  “Look” he showed Kurt a picture of himself sitting next to Cape Guy (Steve) and Carl “I was going to send you the picture with his name I figured that would be a good way to break the silence, a step towards apologizing but then I realized Friday was Valentines’ Day and thought this would be better.  Please say we can still go dinner, that I didn’t completely ruin this evening” he begged.

Kurt sighed happily “What am I going to do with you?” he asked jokingly.  He grabbed Sebastian’s hand leading him towards the door “Come on I’m hungry.”

Sebastian kissed him quickly “Then let’s go” he said relieved.

They stepped into the hallway, Kurt locking the door. Suddenly he was glad he had the loft to himself tonight.

 


End file.
